¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?
by NanyOvalles
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que escribo esto, espero que les guste...a un falta :D
1. ¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?

**¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?**

Una mañana en Queen Consolidated, Felicity estaba ordenando las cosas para la junta del día estaba muy apresurada por terminar pero no dejaba de observar su celular y de asegurarse tener señal pues él podía llamar en cualquier momento. Mientras hacía eso el teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar y en el identificador notó que era Isabel Rochev y pensó "por más que la odies no puedes ignorar sus llamadas"

- Buen día señorita Roch...

- Dile a Oliver que estaré en su oficina en cinco minutos que no esperaré ni un segundo por él...

Y colgó el teléfono, Felicity se quedó mirando el auricular y dijo – esta mujer de verdad tiene serios muy serios problemas psicológicos- terminó de ordenar unas carpetas y caminó hacía la oficina sin olvidar su celular – Oliver llamó tu novia y dijo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos que por favor no la hagas esperar- dejo las carpetas sobre el escritorio y dio la vuelta para regresar al suyo. Diggle que se encontraba como siempre sentado en la pequeña sala de la oficina miró a Oliver intrigado y él le devolvió la mirada moviendo la cabeza para hacerle saber que tampoco entendía de que estaba hablando, antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, Oliver miró a Digg y le dijo – creo que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto-...

– Hey Felicity?- Felicity se paró y volteo sin mirar a Oliver y revisando su celular – ¿Si, Oliver?

¿De qué novia estás hablando? Felicity subió las cejas y respondió – la señorita "piernas de modelo" la cual tiene serios problemas psicológicos, pero que te encanta uy perdón- Oliver estaba muy sorprendido pero ella siguió "mi cerebro piensa las peores formas para decir las cosas"-... - digo la señorita Isabel Rochev pronto estará aquí- Oliver respiró profundo y le dijo – Créeme Felicity que con la primera referencia supe muy bien de quién hablabas –

Digg que seguía ahí sentado intentando descubrir de qué estaban hablando los dos miró a Oliver y le dijo – "piernas de modelo"? Felicity respondió inmediatamente – algo que sucedió en Rusia- a lo que Oliver agrego – lo cual acordamos se quedaría en Rusia- Felicity lo miró e intento agregar algo pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella se quedó observando la pantalla y dijo – ¡es él, por fin llama!... Oliver miró a Digg e iban a preguntar cuando entró Isabel a la oficina, Felicity la observó y dijo a todos – discúlpenme debó responder esta llamada, con permiso- Felicity se retiró a su escritorio

Oliver por más que trataba de concentrarse en lo que Isabel le explicaba los puntos que tratarían en la junta, no podía evitar observar como Felicity caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de hablar por su celular, se veía tan preocupada estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien...de repente Felicity entra a la oficina – disculpe la interrupción señorita Rochev... Señor Queen, podría salir por un par de horas, es que debo resolver algo inmediatamente- Oliver la mira extrañado y le respondió – Todo bien señorita Smoak?... Ella muy apegada a su papel de secretaria le respondió – todo bien señor Queen pero debo resolver algo personal, entonces ¿podría irme ya?- Oliver aún extrañado le respondió – Claro tómese el tiempo que necesite- Oliver no había terminado de decir esto cuando Felicity tomó su teléfono y dijo- nos vemos en la entrada en 10 minuto- salió de la oficina tomo su cartera en el escritorio y corrió al ascensor.

Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho "algo personal" Felicity debía resolver algo privado, por qué eso le parecía tan extraño, sería normal que ella tuviera una vida, además de estar con él al menos 18 de las 24 horas que tiene el día y ella había dicho "es él" ¿quién la había llamado? ¿por qué salió corriendo? Isabel iba a continuar con el punto cuando Oliver se levantó del escritorio y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Diggle, el cual se estaba también extrañado con toda la "situación" – hey Digg- le dijo en voz muy baja para que Isabel no escuchara – ¿no te parece algo extraño todo esto? Ella se fue corriendo aun cuando tengo una junta ahorita- Digg lo miro muy serio – me pareció muy extraño que saliera corriendo, en cuanto a la junta, ella dejó todo listo para que todo salga perfecto y si ella lo dice seguro que así será- Digg le daba mucho crédito a lo que Felicity hacía... Oliver lo miró seriamente y continuo- ok tienes razón, pero eso también quiere decir que ella esperaba desocuparse y estaba esperando esa llamada, Digg por favor baja y trata de averiguar algo- Diggle levantó las cejas y le dijo- ¿me estás pidiendo que siga a Felicity?... Oliver lo miró y dijo – ¡No! Sabes que jamás te pediría algo así, solo quiero que te fijes si alguien la viene a buscar o se va sola quizás podamos averiguar algo- Digg lo miró fijamente, no podía creer que le estuviese pidiendo espiar a Felicity... Oliver lo miró y le dijo – ¡Digg ve!- Digg lo observo y le contestó – de acuerdo lo haré, pero tú tienes que explicarme a que se referían con lo de Rusia y "piernas de modelo" – Oliver cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y le dijo – De acuerdo pero trae buena información-

Diggle dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina caminando lo más rápido que podía, Felicity seguro le llevaba una ventaja de 4 pisos así que debía darse prisa si quería alcanzarla y poder averiguar algo, además eso de Rusia y la novia piernas de modelo lo había dejado muy confundido, al regresar de Rusia si notó que había algo de tensión entre ellos pero pensó que eran solo ideas suyas.

Mientras tanto Oliver seguía tratando de prestar atención a las ideas de Isabel y de no pensar tanto en la persona con la que estaba hablando Felicity, quizás era un amigo o alguien del Departamento IT, pero por qué estaba tan ansiosa por esa llamada, es más por qué rayos a él le intrigaba tanto saber que era lo que sucedía con Felicity, no eran pareja ni nada él había dejado muy claro que esto era sólo un equipo de trabajo que luchaba contra el delito en Starling City, ella era su "compañera", ¿será que era Barry quien llamaba? Oliver continuaba atormentándose con preguntas... – creo que si supiera más sobre su vida privada no me estaría cuestionando tanto- Isabel quien estaba en medio de una sería reflexión sobre el aumento de las acciones de QC en la bolsa quedó muy confundida – ¿Disculpa Oliver que dijiste? – En ese momento Oliver se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta – disculpa Isabel es que estaba pensando en una situación que debo resolver en lo que acabe esta reunión, continúa- Isabel continuó explicando cifras que de verdad Oliver no entendía pues se estaba debatiendo en resolver una gran incógnita en su cabeza- ¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?

Continua...


	2. Ustedes tres son lo más importante

Mientras Oliver seguía buscando la manera de concentrarse para poder dirigir la junta del día, Digg pudo alcanzar a Felicity en el lobby de QC, disminuyó el paso cuando pudo visualizar a Felicity en la entrada del edificio, mantuvo distancia entre ambos porque no tenía la menor idea de que podría decir si ella se diera cuenta de que estaba observándola, que excusa iba a darle para poder explicar que había dejado sólo a Oliver con Isabel en la oficina, ella podría perdonarle que lo dejara solo con cualquier persona menos con ella. Felicity caminó hasta la calle y se movía de un lado a otro, normalmente Felicity es inquieta pero aquel día todo en ella era particularmente extraño mucho más cuando había preferido dejar a Oliver en manos de Isabel aun cuando había una junta de por medio. De repente volvió a sonar el teléfono de Felicity, Diggle se acercó para escuchar lo que hablaba... – No sé por qué es tan difícil para ti llegar a tiempo, pedí permiso para salir antes y no creo que pueda ausentarme mucho tiempo- Felicity volteó hacía donde estaba Diggle pero a este le dio tiempo de esconderse tras un grupo de ejecutivos que estaban esperando por sus autos... – No, QC no caerá en bancarrota si no estoy presente, pero no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Oliver sobre por qué me ausenté tanto- Felicity respiró profundo y continuó – el señor Queen es sólo mi jefe, ¿de acuerdo? ustedes tres son lo único importante para mi así que no tienes de que preocuparte por favor date prisa- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

"Oliver es sólo mi jefe" Digg no podía creer lo que había escuchado, si alguien sabía que OLIVER no era solo un jefe para Felicity era él, pues él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a ser arbitro entre los dos cuando les daba por gritarse como dos recién casados, mientras Digg intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado un auto se estacionó frente a QC, Felicity que se había sentado en las escaleras para esperar se levantó corriendo, mientras tanto del auto se bajaba un hombre alto y rubio, al llegar a él Felicity saltó y se colgó de su cuello, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó de nuevo, él la levantó y la abrazó por un minuto al menos, luego la colocó en el piso la miró y le dijo – si cada vez que me ausente una semana me recibirás así, consideraré irme más seguido- ella lo miró sonriente y le contestó - ¿me estás reclamando algo?- él la besó en la frente y le dijo – ¿con que aquí trabajas?- Respiró profundo y continuó - bueno vamos a darnos prisa, si quieres regresar pronto para evitar las preguntas de tu "jefe"- haciendo comillas con sus dedos, ella le golpeo un brazo y respondió – simplemente no quiero que nada ni nadie de QC tenga que ver con ustedes... alguien me enseño a separar mi vida laboral de la personal- El joven le sonrió, abrió la puerta del copiloto, Felicity entró en el auto, luego el subió y el carro se perdió de la vista de Diggle, no sin antes fijarse en el número de la matrícula del auto, estaba seguro que al contarle todo esto a Oliver, iba a querer saber hasta el número del seguro social del hombre que estaba con Felicity.

Por su parte Oliver, estaba haciendo su propuesta a la junta de abrir un fondo o algo con lo que QC pudiese ayudar al Glades Memorial Hospital, desde su última visita había quedado muy preocupado por la situación que había causado el dispositivo de terremotos creado por Malcon Merlyn, cuando Diggs llegó a la junta Isabel y Oliver estaban en medio de una calurosa discusión –Discúlpame Oliver, pero la empresa no tiene por qué pagar por los errores que cometió tu madre, si aún tu estas a la cabeza de esta compañía es porque conseguiste el apoyo del señor Steel, pero no juegues con mi paciencia, ¡si quieres hacer obras de caridad para reivindicar tu nombre no uses el dinero de la empresa y esa es mi última palabra!- Isabel tomo sus carpetas y miró al resto de los miembros de la junta – Señores esta reunión ha terminado, lamento hacerlos venir a perder su tiempo- todos se levantaron y salieron de la sala. Oliver que todavía trataba de procesar el que no lo dejaran exponer su punto se quedó en silencio al ver que Digg entraba en la sala, espero que todos se fueron y comenzó a caminar hasta su escritorio, se sentó y llevo las manos a su cabeza, luego miro a Diggle y este le dijo – ¡creo que no lograste conseguir la aprobación de la junta!- Oliver sonrió y le contestó – si en algo tenía razón Felicity esta mañana es que ¡ESA MUJER TIENE SERIOS PROBLEMAS PSICOLÓGICOS!, no tuve la oportunidad de decirles que solo quería que la empresa mostrara apoyo a la iniciativa y que no debían respaldar todo, creo que con el 20% de inversión había sido suficiente para ganar buena publicidad, pero bueno será en otro momento, debí conversarlo con Isabel antes de lanzar la bomba en la oficina- Diggle respiró profundo y respondió – Eso quiere decir que... ¿no seguiste el consejo que Felicity te dio anoche en el Verdant?- Oliver lo miro con cara de ignorar de qué estaba hablando, a lo que Diggle agregó haciendo comillas con sus dedos – "Es mejor que en la reunión de mañana pongas a Isabel de tu parte, si hay algo que tiene de bueno esa mujer es su poder para manejar a los hombres"- Oliver respiró profundo y respondió – Si te soy sincero, las únicas palabras que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, que haya dicho Felicity últimamente son las que dijo antes de irse- Digg hizo un gesto en su cara para hacerle saber a Oliver que no recordaba nada, Oliver continuó diciendo - "todo bien señor Queen pero debo resolver algo personal" desde cuándo Felicity tiene una vida personal y nosotros no sabíamos- Digg comenzó a reír y agregó –si recordaba lo que ella había dicho, solo necesitaba escucharte citándola para asegurarme de que el trabajo que hice esta mañana era real- Oliver se levantó y camino hasta donde Digg se encontraba – ¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad?- Digg empezó a reír y le dijo – Créeme ¡apenas estoy comenzando a hacerlo!-... ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al ascensor cuando sonó el teléfono de Oliver – Dime Felicity- Digg subió las cejas pero Oliver lo ignoró

- Hola, sólo llamaba para saber que tal te había ido en la junta, ¿lograste algo?-

- -No apenas pude introducir el tema, pero no te preocupes luego podemos inventarnos algo... ¿tú ya vienes de regreso?

- No, también llamaba por eso quería saber si ibas a necesitarme o podían arreglárselas solos el resto del día...

- ¡El resto del día!- Oliver miro a Diggle con cara de sorpresa, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? -¿Está todo bien? Felicity-

- Sí, claro solo que lo que debía hacer me tomará más tiempo de lo que creía para resolverlo, entonces ¿Nos vemos esta noche en el Verdant?

- Si claro, recuerda que dije que te tomarás el tiempo que necesitaras- dijo Oliver intentando sonar despreocupado – Nos vemos en el Verdant en la noche-

Oliver y Digg subieron al carro y no hablaron hasta llegar al Verdant...

Ya en la cueva, Oliver comenzó a revisar las cámaras del tráfico de Starling City y las radios de los cuerpos de seguridad como todas las noches, pero este día el trabajo de vigilancia había comenzado más temprano... Digg se sentó retirado observado, las noticias del día cuando escucho que Oliver respiraba más profundo de lo normal, se dio vuelta y le dijo

– ¿no me preguntarás cómo me fue en la misión que tuve esta mañana?- Oliver, se volteó con cara de indignación, Diggle estaba disfrutando esto mucho más de lo que él pensaba pero de verdad ya no podía aguatarse las preguntas

– está bien cuéntame qué pasó esta mañana y no la llames "misión" suena como a que estamos espiando a Felicity y sólo queremos velar por su seguridad, nos comprometimos a eso- Digg sonrió y dijo muy bajo –sigue repitiendo eso hasta que te lo creas-..

-¿Perdón? Dijo Oliver que no pudo escuchar lo que decía

– Nada, solo me preguntaba por dónde querías que empezara por las buenas o las malas noticias- Oliver miro a Digg y respondió –Tu y ella (Felicity) tienen la costumbre de hacerme esa pregunta pero nunca respetan mis deseos así que puedes empezar por donde tú quieras-

Digg sonrió de manera irónica – Bueno, cuando llegue al Lobby ella aún estaba esperando y alcancé a escuchar que le reclamaba a alguien por no darse prisa, también pude entender que quería resolver todo lo antes posible porque no quería dar razones para que la gente ¡o sea tú! Le preguntaran las razones de su tardanza- Oliver mantenía su cara sin expresiones y como no hacía ninguna pregunta continuó – también pude escuchar que le decía que tú eras solo su jefe y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse- ante este comentario Oliver levantó sus cejas y agregó – mmm ¿solo su jefe no?- aunque trataba de aparentar tranquilidad Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en que eso le daba seguridad de que la persona con la que Felicity estaba hablando era alguien muy cercano a ella pues estaba muy empeñada en hacerle entender que entre ellos no había nada y era cierto pero entonces por qué le molestaba tanto que lo llamara jefe.

- Hey Digg y ¿pudiste ver en qué se fue? Digg sonrió y le dijo – si me permites terminar sabrás que fue lo que sucedió mientras espiaba a Felicity- Oliver lo miró como diciendo te dije que no era espiar... Digg continuó- perdón mientras la "cuidaba"... a los minutos de ella colgar el teléfono un auto se paró frente a QC y pues ella corrió y abrazó al hombre que se bajó del auto, este la besó y le dijo que se iría más seguido para que ella lo extrañara- Diggle había omitido que el beso había sido en la frente porque de verdad estaba disfrutando de las reacciones de Oliver y pensaba que esa era la única manera de hacerlo entender que aunque no lo quisiera admitir eso que sentía y no podía definir se llamaban celos.

– ¿La besó?- Oliver respiro profundo y continuo – ¿y luego del beso qué pasó?- Digg lo miró y le dijo - Bueno por lo que pude entender era la primera vez que él la buscaba en el trabajo y lo sé porque él le comento algo y después agregó que se dieran prisa porque ella no quería hacer esperar a su "jefe" y cuando uso las comillas es porque estoy haciéndolo tal y como el amigo de Felicity lo hizo – Oliver sonrió con satisfacción pues estaba pensando que el amigo de Felicity creía que eran algo más, sólo eso puede ser porque si no, no se habría jugado con ella de esa manera... después se comenzó a preguntarse por qué le emocionaba que él estuviese celoso de la relación que ambos tenían, es decir, él (Oliver) había decidido que no podía tener una relación con alguien que de verdad pudiera importarle.

- ¿Y Felicity qué le dijo a su amigo?, En toda la conversación Digg había mantenido una postura como si nada de lo que hubiese dicho tuviera mayor relevancia, pero ahora su cara era de preocupación.

– pues eso es lo único que me llamó la atención, Felicity le dijo que ella no quería que ellos y por ellos me refiero a este amigo que te estoy contando y a dos personas más que no tengo la menor idea de quienes son tuvieran nada que ver con lo que ella hacia aquí en la empresa, quizás por eso este hombre nunca había pasado a recogerla, después se subieron al auto y se fueron- Oliver respiró profundo y dijo

– y... ¿Cuál era la buena noticia? Porque hasta ahora solo sé que Felicity se fue con un hombre del que no sabemos nada porque ella no quiere que él sepa de mi existencia ni yo de la suya- Digg comenzó a reír y dijo

- no sé porque siento que estoy atrapado en un triángulo amoroso- Oliver no hizo nada, se quedó en silencio un rato, respiró profundo y le dijo

– sería un triángulo amoroso si alguno de los dos tuviera una relación más que profesional con ella, al menos que tú y Felicity sean pareja en secreto y yo no sepa nada- Digg cerró los ojos y se acercó – si te sirve de algo y te da más tranquilidad, anoté la matrícula del auto en que ella subió- sacando un papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó en las manos de Oliver.


	3. La amistad se basa en la confianza

Oliver miró el papel y observo a Diggle... – ¿_Ok, que se supone que haremos con esto? Normalmente le pediríamos a Felicity que ella lo rastreara pero no creo podamos hacer esto ahorita_- Diggle sonrió de medio lado y contestó – _pagaría por escucharte pedirle ese favor, pero nosotros la hemos visto hacer esto más de un millón de veces algo debimos haber aprendido ¿no crees?_- se sentaron en las computadoras y comenzaron a trabajar, mientras Felicity estuvo en Central City para cuidar a Barry habían aprendido como manejar ciertas cosas en las computadoras y cuando se las vieron complicadas Felicity le explico a Diggle como resolverlo. En menos de media hora ya habían rastreado la matrícula del auto y tenían suficiente información sobre el hombre que estaba con Felicity.

El auto le pertenecía a Jake Miller un exmarine, hijo de padres divorciados y que residía a las afueras de la ciudad en una especie de granja con bastantes hectáreas, no había multas ni arrestos, tampoco se veía que tenía mucho dinero, por lo que podían ver este hombre rubio, ojos azules era un ciudadano ejemplar. Oliver respiró profundo y miro a Diggle intrigado, - _A puesto a que ella habría encontrado hasta el número del seguro social_- cuando estaba diciendo esto Roy a pareció en las escaleras, ambos se quedaron callados y Roy notó la situación – hola- dijo cortado -¿En qué andan?, tenemos trabajo para hoy- Diggle le contestó –estamos e un misión personal, Felicity a esto actuando muy extraña y queremos saber si todo está bien, esta mañana la vimos irse muy apresurada con un hombre y lo único que pudimos ver fue el número de la matrícula del auto- Roy miró las pantallas y agregó – ok si esto es todo lo que saben, por qué no tratan de ubicar el auto con las cámaras de tránsito, si Felicity anda con él podemos saber si está bien, sino podríamos por lo menos tener idea de dónde se encuentra el y que está haciendo- Oliver y Diggle se observaron y pensaron que eso sería una buena idea, además no sabían porque no se les había ocurrido, es algo que ellos harían de manera rutinaria.

Mientras los tres conversaban, las computadoras dieron el aviso de una coincidencia, el auto estaba parado en QC, Oliver inmediatamente se conectó a las computadoras de vigilancia de la empresa y vio a Felicity en la oficina, revisando su celular y el hombre de la mañana aún estaba con ella, de repente el teléfono de Oliver comenzó a sonar, Oliver observo la pantalla y les hizo saber a los otros dos que era ella:

- Felicity

- Hola, estoy aquí en la oficina sacando los reportes que necesitabas para esta tarde ¿está todo bien?, me dijeron que no volvieron después del almuerzo.

- Si, todo está bien decidí venir más temprano al Verdant a encontrarme con Roy, estamos entrenando. ¿Tú te quedarás en la oficina?

- No, aun no termino, te dije que me tomaría el resto del día, nos vemos en la noche debo colgar.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en la noche...

- Hey Oliver! ¿seguro que todo está bien?

- Seguro, nos vemos en la noche.

Oliver seguía viendo las cámaras de seguridad sin parpadear, no dejo de ver a Felicity hasta que volvió a subir al auto. Diggle y Roy que seguían sin decir palabra, se miraron y Diggle le habló a Oliver – Entonces ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?- Oliver respiró profundo y respondió – creo que deberíamos ir a esa granja, el que no haya más información sobres este hombre me tiene muy intrigado- Digg respiró profundo y soltó algo que tenía en el pecho desde esta mañana – creo que estamos llevando esto demasiado lejos, debemos confiar en ella- Oliver lo miró y le contestó- Felicity no dirá nada ya tenemos un año trabajando juntos y no tengo ni idea siquiera en donde vive o cómo se llaman sus padre, no crees que eso es extraño lo más cercano que hemos estado de su vida privada fue cuando vino Barry y no tenemos ni la menor idea de pasó o no pasó entre ellos- Digg se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respondió – y volvemos al tema de Barry, has estado así con ella desde que él estuvo aquí- mientras estaba discutiendo ninguno escucho los pasos en las escaleras, para cuando notaron la presencia de alguien más y las señas de Roy, Felicity ya estaba frente a las computadoras, observando el trabajo que habían estado realizando en su ausencia.

Ella no podía creerlo, su respiración comenzó a acelerar cuando vio la cara de Jake siendo examinada por el reconocimiento facial, ¿a qué estaban jugando? ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza?, ¿por qué había un capture de video de ella y Jake en la oficina de QC... Oliver, Digg y Roy estaban en silencio esperando que ella dijera algo, pero no hablaba, ni siquiera estaba respirando. Se sentó de golpe y volvió a respirar profundo... Digg empujó a Oliver para que este hablara, Oliver en voz muy baja susurro – ¡Fe... Felicity llegaste antes!- y ella seguía en silencio – Felicity por favor di algo-

Ella respiro profundo y dijo – Podrías ser tan amable Oliver de explicarme ¿qué está pasando? Te aburriste de perseguir criminales y ahora te dio por investigar a tus empleados, es que no entiendo que sucede- Felicity comenzó a ponerse roja, ni Digg ni Oliver la habían visto nunca tan enojada- Oliver trataba de decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que soltó – es que estábamos preocupados porque estabas actuando muy extraña y pues todo se puso más extraño cuando le dijiste al tipo este que no querías que ellos tuvieran nada que ver con tu trabajo, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?- Felicity no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – ¿me estaba espiando? Porque que yo sepa eso lo hablé yo con Jake después de salir de QC- Felicity volteo y miró a Diggle con cara de asesina – seguro que tu hiciste el trabajo sucio, porque el niño mimado jamás dejaría de atender a la novia para ir a espiarme- Digg no sabía que decir ni dónde meter la cabeza, Roy estaba tan confundido que solo se sentó y miro al piso.

- Vamos habla Oliver porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia... de pasó espiarme con mis propias computadoras- Oliver respondió – en realidad son mías- eso hizo que Felicity se enojará aún más – cierto son suyas señor Queen, saben que renuncio a mi trabajo de QC y a este juego de súper héroes, mañana en la mañana comenzaré a buscar mi reemplazo señor Queen, pero antes respóndame algo- Oliver que apenas estaba procesando lo que Felicity había dicho hasta ahora se quedó en silenció... – en qué momento dejé de ser tu compañera para convertirme en el objetivo de tu lucha contra el crimen, sabes qué no me respondas porque es que de lo único que estoy segura es que esas fueron palabras sin sentido, tú no sabes tener amigos Oliver, la amistad se basa en la confianza y si querías saber algo de mi podías esperar y preguntarme porque si hay alguien en quien yo confiaba es en ustedes-

Roy quien estaba aún sentado sin decir nada miro a Diggle y le dijo – ¿Son así todo el tiempo?- Diggle respondió – sólo cuando no están juntos que son como 4 horas de las 24 que tiene el día- Felicity que estaba escuchando, volteo y le dijo a Diggle – y tú no te quedas atrás, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que me hiciera esto?, de verdad estoy decepcionada ¡DE TODOS!- Oliver intento decir algo pero las palabras no le salía, estaba repitiendo las duras palabras de Felicity en su cabeza, ¿egoísta él? Si todo eso lo hizo porque estaba preocupado, jamás pensó que le dolería tanto que Felicity lo mirara así, si había algo que amaba en este mundo es que ella lo conocía a la perfección. Felicity comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras cuando Oliver dijo – ¡FELICITY! Por favor espera no te vayas, escúchanos- Felicity se detuvo y respiro y dijo- no señor Queen aquí no hay más nada que decir, solo le pediré dos favores- Oliver bajó la cabeza y respondió – tu dime qué necesitas- Felicity lo miro muy seria y respondió – El primero es que a partir de ahora me llame señorita Smoak, eso es lo mínimo que se puede pedir e una relación de respeto y trabajo y el segundo que mantenga alejado sus negocios de mí y de mi familia.- dicho esto subió corriendo y tiró la puerta al salir. Todo en la cueva quedó en silenció, Roy borró las búsquedas de las computadoras y nadie volvió a decir una palabra.

Felicity estaba muy indignada, porque él precisamente él tenía que hacerle esto, si había alguien en este mundo a quien confiara más en su vida y su familia era Oliver, ella respetaba su privacidad y esperaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo con la suya; si estaba decidido en la mañana buscaría un remplazo para su puesto en QC. Oliver y Diggle llegaron más temprano de lo acostumbrado a la empresa, los dos quería poner de acuerdo en qué iba a hacer para remediar esto. Cuando estaban conversando en la sala notaron que Felicity llegó directo a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, normalmente se acercaba a saludar y a conversar con Diggle sobre las noticias del día, hoy ni siquiera dijo buenos días.

Oliver se le acercó a Diggle y dijo - crees que hablaba en serio con lo de la renuncia- Digg miró a Felicity que seguía sin notar que ellos estaban en la oficina, o hacía que no los notaba – no lo sé Oliver pero creo que pronto lo sabremos- haciéndole señas de que Felicity se estaba trasladando de su escritorio hasta la oficina. – Buen día señor Queen, el señor Walter llamó y dijo que estaría aquí en diez minutos para la reunión que tenían pautada y la Señorita Rochev envió un correo diciendo que pasaría buscando estos papeles, por favor fírmelos para entregárselos cuando llegue- Oliver no podía creer que ella había dicho todo esto sin mirarlo ni un segundo o mostrarle esa sonrisa que compartían cada mañana, recordando sus aventuras nocturnas, Oliver respiró y dijo – de acuerdo me pondré a trabajar- Felicity dio media vuelta y salió de allí sin decir ninguna palabra. Oliver y Diggle se miraron, ambos entendían que el problema era más grande de lo que parecía.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después el ascensor se abrió y en segundo Walter Steele estaba en parado frente al escritorio de Felicity –Buenos días señorita Smoak- Felicity se levantó de un salto y grito- WALTER- le dio un abrazo y luego se retiró- lo siento, es que estoy muy contenta por volver a verlo, sé que fue un error pero últimamente soy muy impulsiva- Walter sonrió y le hizo señales con las manos para que respirara – me gusta que sigas siendo la misma chica de siempre y también que alguien se alegre de verme aquí- Felicity le sonrió y lo tomo del brazo, -Vamos Oliver espera por usted- al entrar a la oficina Felicity cambió completamente,- Señor Queen el Señor Steel está aquí- Oliver la observó y respondió – Gracias Felicity- a lo que ella respondió – Señorita Smoak si no le molesta- Felicity volteo a mirar a Walter que estaba llegando pero pudo notar que algo raro sucedía – Señor Steel, puedo ofrecerle una taza de café- Oliver abrió los ojos sorprendido de verdad estaba diciendo ella eso, - en realidad señorita Smoak estaba a punto de decirle eso- soltó Oliver, Felicity lo miró y sin ningún pudor por la presencia de Walter respondió – creo que hoy menos que nunca eso ocurrirá señor Queen, a menos que quiera cianuro con gusto podría ayudarle- Oliver sonrió de satisfacción, eso le hizo pensar que aún había esperanzas


	4. No estoy seguro de que pueda recuperarla

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea de Felicty y Oliver, Oliver estaba reunido con Walter ultimando detalles de su propuesta para ayudar al Glades Memorial, Felicity estaba organizando papeles y haciendo llamadas, últimamente pasaba su tiempo en eso, hacía todo lo posible por evitar pasar el menor tiempo reunida con Oliver y Diggle; hoy estuvo revisando currículos de posibles aspirantes para ocupar su puesto, por muy molesta que estuviera con Oliver sabía que si alguien iba a remplazarla tenía que ser la mejor "chicas de los miércoles", él necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para sacar QC adelante, mientras hacía esto no dejaba de pensar en que de verdad estaba decidida a dejar sus dos trabajos pero él había sobrepasado los límites, ella lo habría perdonado si él hubiese mostrado de verdad un poquito de remordimiento, pero estaba muy convencido de que no había fallado. Felicity respiro profundo y luego exhaló muy fuerte, uno de esos suspiros que te dejan sin aliento.

Oliver la observaba desde su escritorio donde conversaba con Walter, decidió acercarse hasta donde estaba ella – Walter me disculpas un momento, le pediré a Felicity que me facilité unos documentos- Walter quien había notado que algo extraño estaba pasando en la oficina, por el gran ambiente de tensión que se sentía respondió – no, no te preocupes yo espero- Oliver se levantó miro a Diggle y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina, se paró entre ella – psst- Felicity habituada a que él la llamara a veces así, miro enseguida, Oliver estaba ahí parado observándola y por más que estuviera enojada con él no podía evitar que cada vez que el la miraba su corazón se acelerara - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor Queen?- Oliver no sabía que responder, se levantó sólo para preguntar si estaba bien, pero como estaban las cosas entre ellos lo mínimo que podía ocurrir es que ella le respondiera que no era su problema, así que le dijo – hey sólo quería saber si pensabas unirte a la reunión con nosotros, gran parte de la idea del fondo para el Glades Memorial es tuya- Felicity bajó la cabeza y siguió trabajando en la computadora, -Felicity- ella volteó con cara muy sería – señorita Smoak, ¿piensa unirse a la reunión? – No lo sé señor Queen, me está preguntando o me está pidiendo que lo haga- Oliver respiró, sabía que ella no quería estar en el mismo sitio que él, era obvio lo había ignorado toda la mañana, que toda la mañana TODA UNA SEMANA – No, solo preguntaba señorita Smoak- ella volvió a mirarlo, - me encantaría formar parte de eso pero debo terminar de revisar los currículos para mi reemplazo- Oliver suspiró, ya no sabía si hablaba en serio o estaba jugando, no podía hablar en serio, ella jamás lo dejaría, si había alguien leal en este mundo esa era Felicity Smoak – de acuerdo, te haré saber cualquier cosa que pase con el Glades- ella miró la computadora y respondió – como usted prefiera-.

Oliver volvió a su escritorio y siguió coordinando las ideas con Walter sobre el fondo para el Glades Memorial, Oliver pensaba que la mejor manera de ayudar no sólo al hospital sino a la gente de los Glades era crear una especie de seguro para subsidiar a aquellas personas que no pudieran costear sus gastos, Walter estaba muy entusiasmado con la propuesta – Oliver, te lo dije una vez pero todos los días lo ratifico "tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti"- Oliver sonrió y al levantar la cara vio a Felicity aun trabajando, - sabes Walter podía tomarme todo el crédito, pero todo esto fue idea de ella- dijo sin dejar de mirar un momento a Felicity, Walter la miró y luego respondió – Felicity Smoak, no quiero ser entrometido pero es imposible dejar de notar la tensión que hay en el lugar- Diggle que estaba sentado en la salita de la oficina comenzó a reír, - créame señor Steel que hasta el más tonto lo notaría-, Oliver miró a Diggle y respondió –digamos que últimamente no soy su persona favorita- Diggle volvió a reír y añadió – no te olvides lo de niño mimado y egoísta, esa fue la mejor parte de todas- Walter que solo observaba como Oliver y Diggle se miraban pero no decían nada que él pudiera entender agregó –pues si la señorita Smoak, te ofreció cianuro el otro día a cambio del café algo no muy correcto debiste hacer, solo diré que por lo que he conocido de ella, la honestidad es su mejor cualidad-; Mientras los tres debatían sobre Felicity en la oficina, Oliver notó que Isabel Rochev se acercó al escritorio de Felicity por una de las tantas carpetas con documentos que a diario tenía que firmar pero ésta vez se quedó un momento conversando con ella.

Cuando Isabel se iba a retirar Felicity le dijo – Disculpe señorita Rochev, sé que no soy su empleada favorita y usted sabe que a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, pero quería preguntarle algo- Felicity tomó una pausa y respiró – no puedo creer que vaya a pedirle esto, estoy considerando regresar a mi antiguo puesto como IT pero no creó que hacerlo en QC sea una muy buena idea, usted sabe que soy buena en mi trabajo si tiene alguna oportunidad por favor avíseme- Isabel que no sabía si estaba segura de lo que estaba escuchando respondió - de acuerdo- y luego entró sin anunciarse a la oficina de Oliver – Oliver disculpa que interrumpa pero es que no sé si estoy soñando o tu empleada favorita está jugando conmigo- Oliver no entendía de que estaba hablando y mucho menos que podía haber dicho Felicity para hacer que Isabel se tomará la molestia de hacérselo saber -¿De qué hablas?- Isabel se acercó al escritorio y dijo – tu secretaría acaba pedirme trabajo en otra empresa, ¿ya te aburriste de ella?- Oliver no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tan molesta estaba que prefería trabajar para Isabel que estar allí; Isabel continuo diciendo –o ¿estaba jugando? Porque parecía que hablaba muy en serio- Oliver respiró y respondió´, – Si, está hablando en serio – aunque él no estaba seguro si lo que estaba viviendo era real, Isabel dio media vuelta y dijo – entonces revisaré en la otras empresas si necesitan a alguien- Isabel lo dijo tan llena de satisfacción que Digg no pudo evitar decir a penas ella dejó la oficina – Oliver más te vale que arregles esto, Felicity no está jugando, se va ir y tú tienes que detenerla- él no sabía ya que pensar, por ahora debía terminar las cosas con Walter y pensar que cosa podía hacer para evitar que Felicity renunciara. – Lo haré Digg, por ahora ¿Walter vamos a comer y luego visitamos el Glades Memorial?- Walter que observaba en silencio toda la situación asintió y todos salieron de la oficina rumbo al ascensor, al salir Oliver paró en el escritorio –Señorita Smoak, vamos a ir a comer y luego resolveré algunas cosas con Walter... ¿quieres venir?- Felicity levantó la cabeza, - Oliv... Señor Queen ya tengo planes para comer con Jake y luego iré a realizar unos pendientes y estaré de regreso en la oficina- Oliver respondió – de acuerdo puede tomarse su tiempo, pero de verdad necesito conversar contig... con usted nos vemos en la tarde cuando esté de regreso- ella lo miró y asintió luego Oliver se retiró.

Luego del almorzar Oliver, Digg y Walter se dirigieron al Glades Memorial, Oliver quería tener al menos una estadística de cuantos casos eran subsidiados por el hospital, cuando estaba conversando con el director del hospital, le pareció escuchar una voz muy familiar al mirar por encima del hombro pudo reconocer inmediatamente el abrigo vinotinto de Felicity, le hizo señas a Digg – con permiso- dijo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Felicity conversando con Jake.

- No Jake, no podemos permitirnos eso, ese dinero es para su universidad y pues debemos pensar en algo más... no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, yo tengo suficiente como para cubrir esta emergencia.

Jake que había notado la presencia de Oliver le hizo señas a Felicity, ella volteo y dijo sorprendida – ¡Oliver! ¿Qué haces aquí, está todo bien?- tomándole el brazo, ella estaba acostumbraba a actuar así con él, pero luego de que notó lo que había hecho se alejó de él; Oliver se quedó observándola y dijo – sí, no te preocupes todo está perfecto solo cosas del fondo... ¿Tu, está todo bien?- ella respiro y respondió – sí, todo bien- se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego recordaron que Jake estaba presente, - ay disculpa, señor Queen él es Jake Miller- dijo Felicity, Jake se acercó educadamente y estrechó la mano de Oliver – Así que tú eres el jefe de Fel- ¿FEL? Pensó Oliver, ¿cuál FEL? Ahora Oliver estaba más intrigado que nunca, quién era y por qué tenía estas confianzas con ella VAMOS OLIVER RESPIRA QUE ESTÁS EMPEZANDO A ACTUAR EXTRAÑO pensó.. – Si, ese soy yo quizás tengo mala reputación a veces pienso que la exploto demasiado pero es que dependo de ella para todo- Felicity se puso roja y agregó – no por mucho tiempo- y sonrió.

Jake que había notado la situación dijo – bueno iré a la habitación para que puedan conversar ¿sabes que se hizo Mike?- Felicity comenzó a mirar alrededor y Oliver no entendía de que hablaban, Felicity caminó hacia el pasillo y grito – ¿ Mike dónde estás?- del pasillo salió un niño de 10 años, rubio con los ojos avellanados, - estoy aquí- Felicity lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde Oliver, - Oliver, te presento a Michael Miller Smoak- Oliver abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ¿había escuchado bien? Felicity continuó – Mike él es mi jefe Oliver- el niño le sonrió a Oliver y dijo – Hola- Oliver le sonrió y respondió – Hola amigo, mucho gusto en conocerte- y le dio la mano luego miró a Felicity – entonces él es la razón de que nunca estés en casa- Felicity sonrió y respondió – solo una de las razones- Jake que observaba desde el pasillo dijo – permiso, ven mini Feli dejemos a tu mamá hablar con su jefe- Felicity miro a Jake con cara de querer fusilar a alguien y luego los dos entraron a un habitación- Oliver no terminaba de digerir lo que había escuchado solo alcanzó a decir- creo que se parece a ti- Felicity no pudo evitar reírse y dijo – a veces mucho más de lo que quisiera- ambos se quedaron en silencio y Felicity dijo – bueno señor Queen debo irme- Oliver la tomó por el brazo – espera un momento, esta tarde no podré ir a la oficina ESTO (señalando los alrededores del hospital) me tomará mucho más tiempo, ¿hay posibilidades de que vayas al Verdant?- Felicity negó con la cabeza, Oliver respiró - bueno entonces tomate el día y hablamos en la oficina mañana- Felicity lo miro y respondió – de acuerdo hasta mañana entonces- Felicity se iba a ir a la habitación –Felicity sólo una pregunta, bueno en realidad dos ¿están todos bien en tu familia o hay alguien enfermo? Bueno si puedo saber claro- ella lo observo y pensó bueno por lo menos está haciendo lo correcto, preguntar – sólo es mi mamá, tiene ciertos problemas de salud y a veces es necesario internarla para ayudarla a recuperarse nada grave... y la segunda pregunta es- Oliver dijo despacio para hacerla sentir que no quería invadir su privacidad – cuando me acercaba pude escuchar que tenían problemas para cubrir la cuenta- Felicity empezó a arrugar la cara así que Oliver se apresuró y agregó – tu eres mi secretaria, no te estoy ofreciendo dinero y además sé que no lo recibirías pero ¿recuerdas la tarjeta que te di con tu nombre? Por pertenecer a QC tienes un seguro y cubre al 100% eso incluye a tus familiares solo debes entregarla con tu identificación y la de tu mamá, no es mi dinero es algo que te has ganado con tu esfuerzo así que úsala- Felicity sonrió y solo dijo gracias, Oliver observó como se alejaba y entraba en la habitación.

Oliver no podía pensar claramente, no ahora, no tenía tiempo para negocios necesitaba respirar, se acercó hasta donde estaba Diggle y le dijo –sácame de aquí, no puedo más necesito salir de aquí ya o entraré a esa habitación la levantaré y me la llevaré en un hombro, la ataré a una silla y haré que me escuche- Oliver respiró y agregó – y aun así no estoy seguro de que pueda recuperarla- Digg observo la desesperación que Oliver tenía en su rostro y se alejó habló por su celular y colgó – Oliver, la señorita Rochev necesita tu firma en unos papeles que se irán hoy mismo a Rusia, creo que fue algo que se te pasó firmar- Walter Observo a Diggle y dijo – bueno vayan a resolver eso y luego les comunico que sucedió aquí- Oliver y Diggle salieron y no dijeron ni una sola palabra; al llegar al Verdant Oliver tomó su arco y se fue a realizar rondas por la ciudad.


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

Oliver tenía más de una hora sin comunicarse y Digg empezaba a preocuparse, él parecía muy perturbado y distraído cuando salió del hospital y luego del Verdant, no había dicho ni una palabra y su respiración era muy fuerte. Digg tomó su teléfono y marco el único número que le venía a la mente, -¿Si?- contestaron del otro lado, - Felicity- dijo Digg – sé que renunciaste pero no tengo ni idea de a quién debo llamar- Felicity podía notar la angustia en la voz de Diggle – Voy en camino- respondió ella y colgó. No habían pasado ni treinta minutos cuando ella estaba bajando por las escaleras, observo todo el sitio y dijo – ¿Diggle dónde está Oliver?- él la observo y respondió, - dejó de comunicarse hace más de una hora y ni siquiera me dijo dónde estaba ubicado, ella corrió hacia las computadoras y se puso a trabajar, sentía como que no había estado ni un minuto lejos de ellas, se colocó su manos libres y dijo – Oliver, ¿dónde estás?, ¿Oliver?... ¡Oliver responde!- Felicity miro a Digg – menos mal que se me ocurrió instalar un GPS en su sistema, por si algo así llegara a suceder, ve Digg y te voy dando las instrucciones mientras lo encuentro-

Cuando Felicity le dio la ubicación Diggle llego inmediatamente, Oliver estaba escondido tras un conteiner de basura, parecía como si se hubiese arrastrado y escondido hasta allí, Diggle lo subió al auto y en seguida estaban en el Verdant. Felicity tenía todas las cosas listas para atenderlo, había sido herido por una bala y había perdido sangre- Diggle y Felicity se pusieron a trabajar, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía en realidad Felicity estaba reviviendo la primera vez que estuvo en la cueva y Oliver había sido herido por Moira. Después de mucho luchar, lograron sacar la bala y solo esperaban a que Oliver despertara. Diggle respiró y dijo- puedo saber qué sucedió en el hospital, él no ha hablado desde allí y literalmente me suplicó que lo alejara de ese lugar- Felicity seguía al lado de Oliver sosteniendo su mano – nada, solo conoció a mi familia-. Felicity y Diggle pasaron la noche en la cueva esperando a que Oliver, estuviera mejor, en la mañana Felicity quién se había quedado dormida junto a Oliver, sintió que le acariciaban la cabeza, levanto la vista y él la miro – Oliver te dispararon- el seguía observándola – no fue nada no te preocupes- ella se movió a llamar a Diggle este se acercó y le dijo- te diviertes preocupándonos ¿no?- Oliver sonrió y dijo – no fue mi intención, luego todos se quedaron en silencio. Felicity cortó el momento cuando dijo – bueno ya que estás despierto debería ir a casa, deben haber estado llamando al apartamento y seguro están preocupados porque no respondí, Digg mantenme al tanto- Oliver le hizo señas a Diggle y este respondió – en realidad Felicity podrías esperar un momento más, creo que debo limpiar el auto, si llegamos con el auto lleno de sangre creo que llamaremos la atención en la mansión- Felicity lo miró y dijo –cierto resuelve eso, yo puedo esperar, solo llamaré al hospital pero puedes irte te estoy avisando si hay algún cambio- Diggle se retiró.

Felicity llamó para decir que iría más tarde al hospital y luego se sentó frente a las computadoras, hubo un silencio bastante incomodo por varios minutos hasta que ella dijo – no mereces saber nada pero para evitar confusiones, Mike es mi hermano menor y Jake también es mi hermano- Oliver no decía nada solo respiraba lentamente, ella aún sin mirarlo dijo – mi mamá se "casó" porque a eso no se le puede llamar matrimonio con el papá de Jake y luego tuvieron a Mike, pero mi mamá es mi mamá y Jake y yo hemos ayudado a criarlo... Mike me dice mamá por eso y Jake hizo ese comentario solo para ponerme incomoda- Oliver suspiró y respondió – ¿era muy difícil aclarar eso ayer? No es un reclamo, solo te estoy preguntando- Felicity lo miró y no dijo nada, así que Oliver continuó- gracias por decírmelo, Mike es un niño muy inteligente, creo que es algo bueno que se parezca a ti- ambos continuaron callados por un rato largo.

-Felicity- dijo Oliver, - lo siento- Felicity seguía observando las computadoras y dijo –creo que estoy viviendo un Déjà vu y creo que puedes ahorrártelo, no lo necesito- Oliver se levantó y se sentó en la silla para estar más cerca – no, déjame terminar y por favor no hables hasta que termine porque dudo que tenga valor para hacerlo de nuevo- Felicity asintió con la cabeza y por primera vez en todo este tiempo estaban mirándose a los ojos – Lo siento, de verdad siento haberte seguido, siento haberte hecho sentir que estaba desconfiando de ti, de verdad eso no es cierto si hay alguien en quien confío es en ti y en Diggle, a ti te confiaría mi vida- Felicity respiro he iba a decir algo pero Oliver colocó un dedo en su boca – solo escucha, en quien no confío es en mí, ¿recuerdas cuando Diggle dijo que Roy estaba roto y que había personas como él o Slade que no podían arreglarse y yo me rehusé a creerlo?- ella asintió – pues lo hice porque eso querría decir que tampoco yo tengo esperanzas, y pues cuando tú me miras siento que ves algo en mí que ni siquiera yo conozco y eso me da esperanzas en pensar que algún día podré ser alguien de nuevo- Oliver bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a mirar a Felicity tenía los ojos brillantes – las cosas que viví en la Isla fueron muy fuertes, hay cosas que no soy capaz de nombrar solo para no revivirlas otra vez, cuando te dije que por la vida que llevaba no podía estar con alguien que en verdad pudiera importarme no sólo fue por miedo a que alguien te dañe para lastimarme, lo dije porque yo estoy roto, estoy dañado y no creo que pueda superar perderte porque yo te he lastimado- Felicity estaba llorando, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esto y el continuó – ¡shuu no llores! Ahora no soy capaz de quererte como tú lo haces pero estoy dispuesto a aprender si tú me enseñas, soy un alumno muy testarudo pero pondré de mi parte- Oliver guardo silencio.

Felicity respiró y preguntó – ¿ya puedo hablar?- Oliver asintió – ahora escúchame tu con atención, Oliver tu no estas roto ni dañado, una persona que es capaz de arriesgar su vida todas las noches para salvar a otros, solo puede ser alguien con un corazón gigantesco, tu único problema es que tienes miedo de aceptar que los demás también pueden preocuparse por ti, por eso eres egoísta y a veces un poco egocéntrico- Oliver bajo la cabeza, Felicity puso las manos en su rostro y dijo – mírame, así como yo no tengo miedo en sentir vergüenza delante de ti tu tampoco debes sentirlo, esas dos cosas te hacen ser el Oliver que quiero, aprecio y admiro solo necesito que seas valiente y enfrentes las cosas así como haces cuando peleas con las peores personas que puede tener Starling City, no tengas miedo a aceptar que gente como yo, Diggle y hasta ¡no puedo creer que la ponga como ejemplo! Isabel veamos cosas buenas en ti, si no fueras buena persona dudo que Diggle, Roy y yo te seguiríamos a todas partes donde tú vas, no le quería decir a mi familia sobre ti o que se acercaran a QC porque nuestro trabajo es peligroso y es la única manera en que yo puedo protegerlos- Oliver miró a Felicity y ella continuó – sé que no puedes quererme como yo a ti y créeme le agradezco a Dios por eso- Oliver volvió a bajar la cabeza – no, Oliver mírame agradezco porque primero debes aprender a apreciar lo que yo y otros vemos en ti, yo puedo ayudarte pero hay cosas que debes aprender solo- Oliver asintió y dijo – ¿nos dejarás?- Oliver sonrió y dijo – también debes aprender a preguntarme de frente las cosas, es un hábito tan raro como hablar de ti en tercera persona y la respuesta es ¡No, no lo haré! Aunque debo avisarle a Isabel que ya no necesito trabajo, aunque creo que se no será una buena noticia estaba soñando con deshacerse de mí, en realidad no sé qué...- Oliver tomo su cara y la besó, despacio y tiernamente, no sólo quería hacerla callar, sino también hacerle saber que ella era luz en su vida, luego se separó sonrió y le dijo - ¿tan enojada estabas como para irte a trabajar sola con ella?- Felicity que apenas podía respirar respondió – ¿estás dudando de mí?- Oliver la besó de nuevo y le dijo –juré que jamás lo haría - Oliver sonrió y volvió a besarla suavemente y dijo – ¡GRACIAS!-, luego tomó su celular y marco – Isabel, creo que debes buscar una nueva persona para IT, acabo de recuperar a Felicity- y colgó.

Tanto Felicity como Oliver sabían que esto no significaba comenzar una relación, pero ahora ambos entendían que esto era un nuevo comienzo para ellos en donde cada uno conocía el lugar que ocupaba en la vida del otro


End file.
